Raining in the Heart
by Tabrina
Summary: After an argument between Murdoc and 2D, 2D goes for a nice comforting walk.. in the rain? 2dMurdoc rated T for swearing and impliedness at the end


As it says, I felt like writing! 2D/Murdoc slash, so don't read if you don't like that kinda stuff - He wasn't quite sure what had set Murdoc off this time, but the ill-tempered bassist had shoved 2D out of his Winnebago without so much as another thought. 2D could have gone to his room, could have gone anywhere in all of Kong studios, but instead, he chose to take a lovely stroll outside. Well atleast it would have been lovely had it not been dark, raining, and storming, and 2D was without an umbrella. His blue hair had long since been soaked with the rain, and his head was beginning to split along with the splitting of the lightning that ominously flashed as he walked. When he had began his walk, he had thought of what exactly had set Muds off this time, but it only seemed to make him more confused, and cause his head to pound even louder. A shiver ran through his body, as he continued to walk, so zombie like, if one were to see one, they would think him one of their own.

Murdoc sat in his Winnie' still sulking about whatever he had yelled at 2D for. The cigarette hung from his lips, as he took a long drag, remembering the kicked puppy look the dullard had given him as he all but threw him out the Winnie' door. "Fucking face-ache," his gravelly voice murmured to no one but Cortez as the crow sat absently on the back of the front seat. He looked over to Cortez with his mismatched eyes, and growled, but the bird did not even flinch. "What the fuck are you looking at," he bellowed as he threw an empty beer bottle at the bird, causing Cortez to fly around, midnight black feathers flying, and squawking filling the Winnebago. It was a surprise to the bassist that he even heard the small knock that came at his door. He knew the dullard would be back to apologize and beg for forgiveness, even though both knew it wasn't his fault to start with. He smirked and sauntered over to the door, flinging it open, but not seeing anything, until he looked down.  
There in front of the door stood the shorter girl who also resided in Kong. Noodle stood, hand falling back to her side, obviously she was about to knock again."Wha' is it?" He was slightly sour to her, his hope shattered of it being the cute blue haired idiot. 'Cute?!' Murdoc's mind reeled, 'What the fuck?' He shook his head and tried to fix the smaller girl with a glare that clearly said he was displeased with her visit.  
"Murdoc-san, is 2D with you," she attempted to peek around Murdoc to see inside the Winnebago as she said this, but could see no sign of 2D. She looked back up to Murdoc who was attempting to give her an 'I don't fucking care look,' but Noodle knew how to read his emotions well enough to know he was slightly curious as well. "I have not seen him, and he is not in his room." Suddenly Murdoc's demeanor seemed to change just slightly, and he reached for his jacket, slipping it on.

"Go to bed luv, I'll find face-ache." He stepped out from his Winnebago where the small Asian girl promptly hugged him round the middle.

"Arigatou Murdoc-san!" Without another word she was off for her room no doubt to do whatever it is that teenage girls her age do.

"Now where did you run off to dullard," Murdoc said as he grabbed two last things from his winnie' before heading outside to look for 2D.

He wasn't sure where he had walked to, and he could see Kong from where he stood, but wasn't exactly sure how to get back. He wasn't exactly sure how far he'd make it anyway. He was cold, tired, wet, and his head hurt with every clap of thunder. His pills were back in his room, which is where he'd rather be right now. Or perhaps in the arms of a certain bassist. He pushed the thoughts aside, as he felt more miserable then he had before his walk. He had expected the walk to make him calmer, but it had worked in the exact opposite way. He wished he had never said anything to Muds about how he felt odd around him. A sort of butterfly feeling in his stomach, but Muds was his best mate, and he could find no one better to talk to about it. Though right about now, he was wishing he had kept it to himself because he could be lonely in his warm bed, rather than lonely out here in the harsh wind, and cold rain.  
He heard a noise behind him, along with a clap of thunder that made his head ache, and seemed to make the ground move, or was it just him moving. Indeed it was that the ground was not moving at all, and rather 2D was falling backwards. It was lucky for him though, as he had fallen back into a tree, the leaves shielding him from the rain, and the tree giving a bit to his body, and a slight 'oof' sounding from the ... hey wait a minute! 2D regained his footing, and quickly spun around to be met with the green skinned, and mismatched eyes of Muroc. The 'leaves' that had blocked the rain from pelting him anymore, was no leaves at all, but in fact an umbrella.

"You just like pissing me off don't you dullard," Murdoc said as he glared at 2D harshly. 

"I-I di'nt mean it Muds, honest! I'm sorry, really I am!" 2D felt the rain began to pelt down on him again as he stepped backwards trying to get away from the angry man, and therefore stepping out of the protective boundaries of the umbrella. 

"First you come to my Winnie' telling me you've got a bloody crush on me, then you make me come lookin fer ya in the fucking rain, then your gonna make me have to take you back to my Winnie' and pull you under the blankets with me and warm your arse up," the last bit being said with a grin from Murdoc revealing he wasn't joking on any accounts, and wasn't really as angry as he had just been putting on. Though being the 'face-ache' it took 2D a few minutes to register this. Murdoc wasn't sure if it was that the words had finally sunk in on their own, or if it was the helpful suggestion of his arm wrapping around 2D's waist and pulling the dullard back underneath the umbrella's protection and tight against his chest that made the words sink in. Either way they had, and the blush on 2D's cheeks was something Muds wouldn't have missed for the world. "Come on you tosser, lets get back before we freeze our arse's off, or one of us ends up sick!" Never removing his arm from 2D's waist as the trotted back to the Winnebago.

2D wasn't sure which he enjoyed more, the fact that he was tightly wrapped up in a blanket, warm and content laying against Murdoc's chest, or if it was that Murdoc tended to talk in his sleep.  
"Bloody Face-ache... love ya' too.."

I actually really like that ending.. I'm not used to writing sappy endings XD So there it is.. a story! Feel special myspace.. I wrote this all here first! Now I will be transferring it to Y!Gallery and XD


End file.
